Un simple beso
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Una tarde que Itachi quería estar solo se encuentra con Sasuke por casualidad y terminan teniendo un tierno y consolador encuentro. Yaoi. ItachixSasuke.


Hola, bueno, este es el primer fic que escribí en mi vida... en 2007, cuando tenía 16 años, y si se preguntan por qué hasta ahorita, bueno, es que todo lo pierdo.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde era especial para él, después de mucho tiempo al fin tenía un día libre, había decidido no pasarlo con su familia para disfrutarlo más. Itachi estaba acostado en la rama de un árbol enmedio del bosque, casi dormido, pensando en el día que la felicidad lo abandonó, tratando de recordar si en verdad había dejado de ser feliz o jamás lo había sido. Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia abajo y le sorprendió ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo llorando.<p>

Sasuke no lloraba por su caída, antes de ir a entrenar había discutido con su padre, había estado reprimiendo esas lágrimas durante mucho tiempo, un sentimiento de impotencia ase apoderó de él y cuando ya no pudo más se dejó caer y empezó a llorar como lo que era, un niño.

Después de la sorpresa a Itachi le vino el disgusto, no quería estar cerca de su casa y menos de alguien de su familia, pero reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta que hace semanas no lo veía, ni hablaba con él, no lo creía capaz de llorar y menos de la forma como lo estaba haciendo, en realidad no conocía lo suficiente a su propio hermano como para entender la razón de su llanto.

Bajó del árbol y se acercó a él, aunque no sabía bien para qué. Sasuke, inclinado en el suelo, aún no había notado su presencia, Itachi se sentía muy nervioso sin ninguna razón, no sabía que decirle y pensó que tal vez él le diría por qué lloraba sin pedírselo y se calmaría.

Itachi lo llamó para que le prestara atención, Sasuke volteó hacia atrás y miró a su hermano junto a él, pero como si no hubiera visto a nadie le dio la espalda y siguió igual, entonces las esperanzas de Itachi de no hacer ningún esfuerzo se esfumaron. Se arrodilló cerca de él con apatía y lo vio de arriba abajo, sus labios sangraban y apretaba un kunai en su mano derecha haciéndose daño, con cuidado rodeó sus hombros para alcanzar el arma y quitársela, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y deseó como nunca estar a su lado, tal vez consolarlo. Lo abrazó para calmarlo y Sasuke le correspondió de tal manera que quedó acostado en su regazo aferrándose a su cuello, obligando a Itachi a incitarse sobre él.

Al tenerlo en sus brazos y sentir su calor creyó estar más tranquilo, a pesar de que su corazón estaba muy acelerado, su hermanito temblaba con violencia y sollozaba escondido en su hombro, mojando su ropa con sus lágrimas y erizando su piel con su dulce aliento.

Cuando Sasuke se calmó un poco se sintió diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro, protegido por su hermano mayor, y más que eso, se sintió amado, Itachi trató de separarse de él pero no lo dejó, no quería que ese momento terminara.

Itachi se sentía sofocado por los brazos de su hermano, aunque la suavidad de su abrazo era una sensación hermosa ahora solo quería estar seguro de que él se encontraba bien, acarició su cabello con cuidado y lo soltó poco a poco. Cuando se alejaron tomó la mano de Sasuke y besó su herida con ternura, el otro le dirigió una mirada agradecida con los ojos irritados y trató de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Itachi no soltó su mano para que no lo volviera a atrapar, en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era, acarició sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas y tal como besó la cortada de su mano, besó la herida de sus labios. Sasuke se estremeció con la caricia y le respondió entreabriendo su boca, como invitándolo a seguir, Itachi lamió su sangre como si fuera un gato y le deleitó ese sabor metálico mezclado con la suavidad de los labios de su hermanito.

Él también se sintió seguro y tomando con delicadeza una de las mejillas de Sasuke terminó de abrir sus labios con su lengua y los acarició con los suyos propios, movió la mano que tenía en su rostro hacia su pecho y la posó sobre su corazón para saber si él también estaba agitado. El otro, al sentir el calor de Itachi bajo su camisa abrió aún más la boca y dejó salir un suspiro de gozo, trató de responder mejor al beso y, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, lo atrajo más hacia él haciendo que sus dentaduras chocaran entre sí.

Se separaron y Sasuke lamentó lo que hizo, volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez con más ternura, Sasuke se sintió feliz por que ahora sabía que alguien lo amaba de verdad. Itachi también pensó que ya no importaba cuando lo había abandonado la felicidad si ahora su hermano se la había devuelto con un simple beso.


End file.
